Golden Sun : The Hero's Legacy
by lilgirl
Summary: Two years have passed since the game. Vale has been rebuilt our heros are just starting to settle down and start anew when evil once again arises. With a new threat to Weyard, will Isaac and company be able to rise up and stop it again?


Authors Note: This starts two years after Lost Age. So yeah, it makes a little more sense now. How could they rebuild all of Vale in three months anyway? That was crazy! It makes more sense that it would take two years if not longer to rebuild a whole freaking town… ugh. Also, only the people who grew up in Vale are in Vale. Sheba and Ivan aren't in Vale, Mia's in Imil, not Vale. Picard IS in Vale though, because he kind of got banished from his home… where else would he go? Also, I like the name Picard better than Piers. So because of this, and since I used Picard previously, I shall stick with Picard. So make a mental note:

**Picard - Piers!**

Of course all of the above is made obvious and/or explained in the chapter, so those who don't like to read pointless, lengthy ramblings of authors won't be left in the dark!

Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun or any of the Characters. This disclaimer applies to this whole story! That means this chapter and all future chapters! (I don't want to repeat this disclaimer every time.) Any original characters appearing are mine, as well as the plot.

* * *

After two long years of laboring day after day to rebuild their village to its former glory Isaac was glad to be done. When they'd come home from their exploits to find their town gone it was heartbreaking. But since their families and the villagers had survived, they had the strength to move on. 

Since Vale was gone, they got permission from the mayor of Vault to stay there until they could rebuild their homes. Isaac and Felix worked hard for the next few months carving flat places in the cliffs of the mountainside where they could build houses. They received help from other earth adepts, but since they were the most skilled two around they did most of the work. Once that was complete they worked hard to cut down trees from the surrounding forests and used the lumber for their houses. It took a year and a half, with help from some of Vault's citizens to rebuild Vale. Even men from Kaylay came up to assist when Master Hammond heard what had happened from Ivan. And now they were finally finished. It'd been a week since the last nail was hammered, and the ladies had been planning a huge celebration! The whole town was helping out. Even the children were helping decorate the plaza for the festivities.

Isaac sighed as he flopped in the soft grass that grew near the well at the plaza's center. People were rushing back and forth, striving to get everything done in time and making sure all was perfect for the celebration. Everyone had played a part in the rebuilding of Vale, so it was in their honor. Whether it was that or just the joy of having a home again that motivated them to lend a hand in preparations, Isaac didn't know. Whatever the reason, he was simply happy to see his friends and neighbors in such high spirits.

"A little to the left!" Jenna, standing just a few feet from the young blonde, shouted to some men up on ladders. They were hanging wreaths of flowers on the outside of the new inn's windows. "Perfect! Now come down and get the next two!" Satisfied with their work the men descended the ladders to retrieve the said wreaths.

"What do you think?" Jenna asked, pausing in front of her childhood friend.

Isaac raised his hand to block the bright sunlight from his eyes as he looked up at wreaths. "Nice," he commented, turning to Jenna with a smile.

Jenna smiled and gave a nod of satisfaction. Spinning on her heel she strutted off to help some nearby ladies with the set up of some tables.

Now nineteen and finally settled down in his hometown, Isaac found himself thinking more about getting married and having a family of his own. Jenna was very beautiful now, and a kind, sweet young lady. She worked hard and was good enough to run as household of her own. Her mother was the only reason she wasn't already. She made a good marriage prospect, but she wasn't the girl who had his eye.

Unfortunately for him though, the one girl that had caught his eye had gone north to the little town of Imil she called home. Mia had left nearly a year ago. She'd stayed to help the villagers and her old traveling companions as long as she could, but her ailing grandparents back home and the sicknesses that spread through the town during the winter months demanded her immediate return. So with a reluctant farewell she took the sack Dora had packed for her journey and left. She wrote often, but written words on a piece of paper were nothing compared to hearing her gentle voice.

Among the crowds of villagers darting about, Garet's red hair caught his eye. It stuck out like a sore thumb among the brown mops of the majority, and was followed by his loud, boisterous voice.

"Isaac!" the redhead shouted repeatedly. Many turned with objecting glares as he shouted in their ears inadvertently or accidentally bumped them as he tried to squeeze his broad shoulders between closely knit groups of people.

Isaac stood to greet his friend. "What is it?" he asked, observing the out of breath young man. His brow was slightly damp with sweat and he was panting like a dog. "Run all the way here? Where from?"

"Home," Garet gasped. "I ran here from home."

Isaac laughed. "What's the emergency? Nothing serious I hope," he said

Garet paused a moment to catch his breath. "Nothing!" he finally replied once he had. Draping his arm over Isaac's shoulders he turned them both in the opposite direction and began to stroll casually across the plaza. "I just wanted to let you know; Aunt Dora wants you home in time for supper. You're having us over tonight."

"Us meaning your family?" Isaac asked. Garet nodded vigorously. "I take it your mother is helping to cook."

"She's bringing a dish or two, yes," Garet explained.

"No wonder you're so excited. The whole town knows you love your mothers cooking. And the only other person's cooking you love just as much is my mother's," Isaac said with a grin. "And tonight you get to have both!"

"I do love to eat!" Garet admitted shamelessly.

"Garet, could you help me?" Jenna called over, waving to him as she struggled to fold a tablecloth that the wind was tossing about teasingly.

Garet clapped Isaac on the back. "Got to go!" he waved goodbye as he jogged over to help the young lady.

An older woman reached out and caught Isaac's arm. "Be a dear and help me with this box. Its awfully heavy," she asked, smiling.

Isaac glanced back towards Garet as he bent to pick up the box. Jenna was scolding him for folding the tablecloth incorrectly. Shaking his head he chuckled. Listening carefully as the old woman instructed him where to take the box he glanced north, towards the mountains. Mt. Aleph used to reside above the village, over looking it almost like a guardian. But the truth was, Vale was its guardian. With it gone, that was no longer their duty. Since the end of their journey not a day had passed that he hadn't wondered, if even for just a second or two, whether or not Weyard was safe now. After all, they had no idea what had become of Alex, nor the power of alchemy. Any number of people could have obtained it in two years time. But since nothing had happened in such a long time he'd finally decided to relax a little and let his worries about it pass. Especially with the up coming celebration.

Though he didn't trouble himself with the matter at present, he was always going to be cautious and wary of suspicious events. If and when something occurred he hoped to be ready.

* * *

_The plain was covered in a thick, heavy blanket of snow. The skies were gray as more snow gently fell to the ground. Under a light layer of the powdery substance lay a limp figure. For hours he had laid there; a night had passed and day slowly crept on to another evening. Finally he awoke._

_Surrounded by snow, he felt at home. His blue hair was wet from the moisture in the snow he'd been unconscious in for who knows how long. He looked around, and though it felt like his home, nothing was familiar to him._

_He remembered as he held his aching head—of course his whole body was aching, so his head was nothing different. The mountain—Mt. Aleph—the wise one. He died? No, he wasn't dead. Though he was so cold he imagined if one were to touch him they'd think him dead. He was alive! He'd teleported. He'd used the last of his strength to teleport himself here. But where was here?_

_Sitting up he looked around. As his deep blue eyes scanned the snowy plain they came across a familiar form. A woman. From Prox._

_He remembered her. He'd betrayed her and her sister. Her sister was dead, partly because of him. Her red eyes burned with hatred towards him as she bore a whole through him to his very soul with her gaze. _

_He should say something! Anything! But what? She hated him. But if he didn't say something to condole her or at least make an attempt to apologize for his wrong doings, he knew something ill would befall him at her hands. His body was still too weak to do anything physical, nor could he teleport away or use phsyenergy. He was going to have to talk himself out of this one, and he couldn't think of a thing to say!_

_He opened his mouth to speak—after all, there had to be some excuse he could make. But before any words could come out she spoke first._

"_Alex! You're going to pay for what you did to me!" _

That vision had been haunting her dreams for years. It had started not long before she and Ivan had returned to Contigo with Master Hamma. She had told Hamma of it, but she had no explanation to offer for it. She'd theorized that it was just a recurring nightmare caused by the fear of Alex that had developed after traveling with him, but after a year had passed and the dream hadn't stopped Hamma had to look into it. And still she hadn't found any reason to explain it. And if Hamma couldn't Sheba couldn't either.

It bothered her, the dream and lack of being able to explain it. But Sheba had learned not to let that bother interfere with her studies with Hamma, or her continuing companionship with Ivan. They had been studying and training their Jupiter adept abilities under Hamma for a year and a half. They'd spent a year assisting Isaac, Felix, Garet and Jenna to rebuild Vale until Hamma came to fetch them back to Contigo with her. They started their studies immediately after and had advanced much over a year and a half. Through those studies she and Ivan had grown close as friends. Sheba sometimes felt like there was –or could be—something more between them. But she was afraid to ask him in fear that it was only a one sided thing on her part. So she was content to be friends and enjoyed their time together.

Ivan, engrossed in the book he was reading, lay stretched out across the library floor next to Sheba. They were in Hamma's library, a rather spacious room filled with shelves upon shelves of her books. In the time they'd been studying under her they'd barely put a dent in her collection with their reading.

"I've been thinking," Sheba said. When she got no reply she snatched the book from Ivan. "I've been thinking," she repeated before he could object.

Ivan's expression softened, as he'd been angered and ready to scold her seconds ago for her rude removal of the book. "About what?" he asked, pushing himself off the floor into a kneeling position and sitting back on his heels.

"Vale," Sheba replied with a smile. She tucked a bookmark in the book so Ivan would know where he'd been and shut it. "More specifically Felix, Jenna, Isaac, Picard and Garet," she added. "I was reading Jenna's last letter and it made me realize just how much I miss them."

"I miss them, too," Ivan admitted. "It seems like only a week ago we were traveling Weyard with them. I can't believe it's been two years already."

"Can't we go see them?" Sheba wondered.

"We'd have to take time away from our studies," Ivan reminded. "I don't think my sister would like that, especially since she's not around to ask. But I would like to."

"She wouldn't mind. She'd understand, I'm sure," Sheba said, standing. She placed the book on a nearby table. "I really want to see them. And…" she trailed off and ducked her head. "It'd be fun!" she exclaimed, turning her back.

Ivan scowled. "Sheba, I've been thinking as well," he said, stepping along side her. "Hamma went to Llama Temple to ask the monks about your dream, which made me wonder: have you told Felix or Isaac or any of the others about your vision?"

"I wouldn't call it a vision," Sheba said.

"Hamma called it that," Ivan reminded, turning her to face him. "A vision in reverse, of sorts. Having visions of what was instead of what's to come was sister's theory."

"I don't want to call it a vision until she gets back, though," Sheba explained, sitting in a chair at the table. "Like you said, that was Hamma's 'theory'. She went to do some research and ask the advice of the Llama temple monks to see if her theory had any grounds to be fact. So I won't call it a vision until she's back."

"But you changed the subject," Ivan sighed, shaking his head. "Did you tell Jenna in a letter?"

"No," she muttered, looking off to the side.

"Is that why you want to go to Vale? To tell them about it?" he asked.

"No! I really do miss them!"

"I'm not saying you don't, I just want to know the real reason for this sudden desire to visit Vale. Does the dream concern you that much?"

Sheba sighed, nodding her head yes. "It does. I've had it for so long. I didn't tell anyone until we came here with Hamma because I didn't want to worry them over nothing. And then I told you and her. I was going to tell everyone else right before we left and never got the chance," she explained. "I didn't want to tell them in a letter. It is about Alex, after all. If it concerns him I think telling them in person is better."

Ivan pulled a chair over and sat next to her. "You shouldn't worry yourself so much until Hamma can explain why you've been having it this long," he tried at comforting her.

"Its hard not to worry. I've had the same dream for two years!" she said exasperatedly. "I haven't dreamt of anything else that I can recall. It fills my dreams and haunts my waking hours like a looming shadow."

"I didn't know it bothered you that much," Ivan mused, slumping back into the chair.

"I hide it. I don't want you to worry, but I think Hamma picked up on it," she admitted. "She's taken this seriously for a while, but she's recently become even more dedicated to finding out what's going on."

Ivan shrugged. "I noticed. She's dropped all of her other studies and even her meditations," he observed. He scowled at having been distracted again. Sheba tended to get him away from what she didn't want to tell him and what he really wanted to know too easily at times. "Sheba, why do you want to tell everyone back in Vale again?"

"I never said," she pointed out.

"I noticed," Ivan sighed in annoyance. "Why?"

"I—I don't want them to worry," she said. "Like before, I didn't tell you because I didn't want any of you to worry. I was kind of glad Hamma took me away before I could tell them. I was able to share the burden and worry with her without worrying my friends until the need arose, if and when it does."

"Why do you want to tell them now?"

Sheba looked over at Ivan. She couldn't avoid it anymore. "I have a bad feeling; about the dream, about Hamma's going away, about alchemy, about everything. I think I should tell them now because I think they need to know," she told him. "I probably should have told them earlier, but I was—afraid to. But now they definitely need to know."

"Why do—"

"I don't know!" Sheba shouted, cutting him off before he could ask. She knew what he was going to ask anyway. "I don't know why they need to know, but they do. Maybe it has something to do with my skills as a wind adept, but I have a strong feeling about telling them."

Ivan sighed. "I guess we can go then," he said after a moment of thought. "We're not supposed to leave without Hamma's permission, though."

"I know that," Sheba said, standing up. She turned around to stand before him. "Like I said, though. I think she'd understand us going to Vale."

Ivan nodded. "We'll leave a message for sister with the town mayor and leave in the morning," he said. Picking up the book he opened it to where he'd been reading earlier. "Now let me study. I won't get to for a while once we leave."

Sheba smiled and bent to hug him around the neck. "Thank you, Ivan," she whispered. Straitening herself she wondered over to a bookshelf across the room to begin her own studies again.

Ivan sighed, trying to find his place among the paragraphs of the page. He didn't like going against his sister's orders and didn't feel comfortable leaving without her permission. But after all he was seventeen now. He was capable of making his own decisions now—right?

A smile from Sheba made him force his doubts to the back of his mind and kept him from changing his mind. He already said they would go so he had to take her. He hoped it would be ok with Hamma. Finding his place he began to read. After a while he'd momentarily forgotten their plans to visit their friends. Subconsciously though he began to grow excited at the idea of seeing them again.

* * *

Gray skies blocking out the sun and nothing but snowy white plains all around; it was a sight he was all too familiar with. He'd grown up used to the white snow, but the northern regions around Prox were always shaded under continuous gray cloud that might or might not bring snow. The terrain was different like anywhere else, but because of the snow and skies it all looked the same, making it very easy to get lost or turned around. The illusion of everything around you being the same was enough to drive a person mad if he hadn't grown used to it over his childhood. That was the only reason Alex could think of as to why the Proxians weren't all lunatics themselves. 

Not only was the scenery the same every day but so was the daily routine that he faced. After days that soon became weeks and then months of doing the same thing morning and evening he'd lost track of time, but made an estimate that he'd been living in Prox about two years. At least that's what Karst told him.

He often reflected on the day he'd woken up in the snowy plains on the outskirts of Prox, sore and numbingly cold, wondering why he'd chosen this location when he desperately transported himself with the last of his strength from the sinking Mt. Aleph. He'd tried to convince himself that it was out of panic and it was the first place that had come to mind in all the locations he'd visited recently. But after two years of trying to force that lie upon himself he had to accept the fact that he'd chosen Prox out of anywhere else in Weyard because he'd had some glimmer of hope that Karst wasn't too angry and, having known he would be weak after the transportation, that she'd help him regain his strength and possibly offer him lodging until he decided what to do. Of course there'd been the option of trying him for his 'crimes' and executing him, but since Karst was really the only one he'd personally wronged in the whole town of Prox, he figured it was the best bet and the odds were in his favor.

He had, obviously, been right. Though why the divines thought he should live, he didn't know. Reflecting on his past behavior he did deserve to die on the sinking mountaintop as the Wise One had intended. He also wondered if the Wise One knew he'd escape or be able to or if he had really thought he'd died.

There were many things Alex had thought of over the past two years. Some things he was able to reason an answer for, or after going back and looking at all the facts found an answer on his own. However there were many more things he couldn't find answers for and still to this day desired to have answers for.

The fire popped rather loudly, earning a glance from the water adept as he turned his attention from the book he was reading. He had a lot of spare time in his new life and had long ago decided to pass the drawn out hours of the long winter days by reading. Though now his supply of books was smaller having read many a novel over the years and the pickings were slim. A knock came on the door and he sat his book aside to give his guest his full, devoted attention.

Karst entered, pushing the door shut behind her. A rare day it was that the wind wasn't howling ferociously outside, snowing or not, and today happened to be one of them, so she got the door shut with ease. She didn't bother waiting to be invited in she always barged right in. Apparently it was a right she thought she'd earned after having been betrayed and then showing him mercy and kindness. But at least she knocked, which gave him some warning that his privacy was about to be intruded upon, and if need be, could cover up if he weren't decent.

She gave him a quick over look and sat a large parcel on the small, square table he ate at. It was his parcel of food, something the Proxians provided for him weekly and delivered to his small house at the edge of town. Un-wrapping it, something she did not out of kindness or to help put the things away, but because she was nosey and wanted to know what he had gotten to eat this week, she shrugged the large fur draped over her shoulders off and it fell to the floor.

"No meat this time?" Alex asked, pouring over the contents of the parcel with his eyes as she placed each item out on the table.

Karst gave him a quick glance. "The hunters didn't shoot much game this week. Meat is scarce for us all," she explained, handing him some canned goods that there wasn't room for on the table.

"Do you enjoy rummaging through my things when you bring them to me?" he enquired, setting the items down in the seat of a chair.

"It gives me comfort knowing your business, yes," Karst replied frankly.

"Comfort from what?" he asked, looking around as if he'd see what she needed comforted from. "Its not like your little shop keepers or butcher is going to give me anything I could use as a weapon. Besides, I'd think you'd trust me since I haven't 'tried anything' after this long."

"You'd think wrong," Karst replied, folding the empty packaging neatly. "I'll never trust you. I already made that mistake once."

Alex watched as she meticulously folded the packaging into as small a square as she could. "You realize I don't need any swords or knives or blunt objects to bring harm to your people," he pointed out. She gave no reply or acknowledgement. "I'm much stronger than I was before, and two years is long enough to have regained my strength, don't you think?"

"Are you threatening me?" she demanded, throwing the packaging to the floor.

"Never. What purpose would it serve anyway?" he shrugged.

"Then what are you saying?" she asked frustrated.

"I'm merely trying to prove a point," he explained. Turning his back he returned to the chair he'd previously occupied when he was reading.

"Which is?" she asked, rolling her eyes impatiently. His pause wasn't brief enough and completely unnecessary in her opinion.

"Isn't it obvious? If I was going to do something 'evil' to you, like you are so determined I'm plotting to do, then don't you think I would have used my Alchemical powers and already have done it?" he questioned.

Karst crossed her arms, averting her gaze to the side. "I guess, maybe—" her voice trailed off as she considered it. "You could be biding your time. You might be waiting until you're sure we all trust you so we won't suspect anything."

"What a waist of time! Again, I would have already done it," he replied with a sigh. "Really I only needed you to trust me long enough for me to gain my stamina and strength. I could have left or unleashed my wrath on Prox once I had, if I was going to do something like that. Like I said before, Two years is—"

"Long enough to regain your strength," Karst interrupted, finishing his sentence for him. It wasn't the first time he'd said it to her. They'd had this conversation at least three times before, and all three times he reminded her of this. The only thing that changed was the amount of time that had passed since the last conversation. "I know already."

The room grew quiet, the two of them falling silent. Alex had nothing else to say and Karst couldn't think of any more ways to accuse him of plotting revenge starting with Prox so she chose not to speak. As she looked over the items she'd spread out on the table she realized her reason for coming was fulfilled and nothing was keeping her there.

She turned to leave and reached the door before she remembered. "The elder wanted me to fetch you," she said, pausing with her hand on the doorknob. "He wants to speak with you. Now."

Alex watched her for a moment. "The elder?" he asked. Standing he retrieved the fur she'd left in the floor and draped it around her shoulders. She stiffened under his touch, glaring back at him over her shoulder. "Lead the way."

Alex had roamed around the town before. Most of the citizens didn't mind his being there at all, but there were some who, like Karst, had their suspicions about him. The majority of the ones who had taken a dislike to him were mostly shopkeepers, so there wasn't much of a need for him to be in town. Because of this he stayed in his house for the larger portion of the day, only leaving when he had to. And since Karst had arranged for all of his food and other needed supplies to be delivered to him, mainly because she didn't trust him to do his own business for fear of him plotting, his need to leave was rare.

Even though he kept to himself at home and rarely got out to explore, he knew his way around. He even had learned the names of some of the friendlier villagers who bothered to talk with him. He knew where the elders lived, too—in a group of houses at the center of town that formed the town's square where all of the shops were set up. Alex found himself standing on the front step of one of those houses, stamping the snow from his boots before Karst let him inside.

The sudden change from the cold bitter air outside to the warm air inside caused his eyes to water and his skin tingled as it warmed back up. There was a fire in the hearth, which was no surprise. There wasn't a home in Prox that didn't have a fireplace nor one that didn't keep a blazing fire inside it at all times. Across the mantle were a few oil lamps and even a lantern, all of which together gave off the perfect amount of light to read by. In the center of the room a large animal fur spread across the floor as a rug. A table and chair sat against the far right wall, the stove not far from it. There was a door and staircase on the back wall, and a cushioned chair by the fireplace. It was a scarcely furnished room, but had a welcoming feel to it.

"Wait here," Karst said. She retreated up the stairs, disappearing as she rounded the corner at the top. Alex did as he was told, hanging his coat on a wall hook by the door. The aroma of a stew reached his nose and he breathed it in deeply. The house he lived in lacked every homey touch the room had. He hadn't smelled anything so delicious in years, especially once he started cooking for himself.

"You look so lonely," a scruffy voice said from behind.

Alex turned to find the gray haired elder at the bottom of the stairs, Karst right behind him. He glanced around the room. "I suppose I am. Living alone makes you long for a warm house such as this," he admitted with a shrug.

"Yes, and living alone in a warm house such as this still doesn't satisfy the longing for something more," the old man replied. He moved quickly for an old man, almost gliding across the room as he moved to stand in front of the cushioned chair by the fireplace. He motion towards the chair at the table. "Won't you sit down?"

"I'd rather stand," Alex replied, eyeing the rickety chair warily.

The elder nodded. "Yes, when I was young I preferred standing to sitting, too," he said. His eyes glinted as he fondly remembered his youth. "I was a lot more energetic and had far more stamina. Even after a long hard day of work I could stand for hours on end."

Alex exchanged a glance with Karst. He was asking when the old man would get to the point and stop reminiscing. Her fierce red eyes told him to be patient and kind with him.

the elder said, sitting in the cushiony chair. He squirmed about a bit to get comfortable and then let his gaze settle on Alex. "You've been here for a while, now. But you haven't made any effort to make a life for yourself. Start a new, so to speak," the elder said, sitting in the cushiony chair. He squirmed about a bit to get comfortable and then let his gaze settle on Alex. Placing the tips of all ten of his fingers together in front of him he added, "Your idleness is making some nervous."

Alex glanced at Karst again, who had seated herself on the bottom step of the stairs. She looked away ruefully. "I don't intend to do anything—harmful," he replied, choosing his words carefully.

"I'm aware of this, and so are the other elders," the old man explained. "We're simply concerned for the villagers. If they aren't comfortable with you it could cause trouble."

"There aren't that many who dislike me, though," Alex pointed out.

The elder nodded. "True. But though its true that only a few hate you now, it could branch out and lead to more hating you," he replied. "In a small community like Prox, the citizens are close and see each other everyday. They pick up on the others emotions and tend to mirror them as if to become closer by the very act. If one feels uneasy about something the other will eventually feel inclined to feel the same way. Pretty soon it keeps going until the whole town is united with the same opinion on the particular matter. And over the two years you've been hear Karst's dislike of you has spread to those who dislike you now in this very way. It can only continue over time."

"I see," Alex said.

"Having said this I'll ask you a question," the elder said. "Would like something to do?"

"Something—like a job?" Alex puzzled, his brow furrowing. "Are you going to offer me a place here, as a citizen?"

"That's not what I had in mind," the elder admitted. "But if you'd like to be a citizen of Prox I can arrange it." Karst snorted her disgust and after giving her a look of chastisement the elder continued. "I suppose before I offer this to you I should ask you, what do you plan to do? You've had more than enough time to decide, so let's hear the plans you've made for yourself."

Alex started to answer, then closed his mouth before he said anything. He of course had gone over in his head what he could do and weighed all his options. But, surprisingly, even after so long, he hadn't decided yet what he was going to do. Was he going to go and release his wrath on Vale like he'd attempted once before when he'd gotten the power of Alchemy? That was what got him where he was, so he'd out ruled it. The Wise One was protecting that town. There were other towns though. Would he take over them? Wipe them from existence and rebuild an empire that served him? Ruling the world was a very appealing idea, of course. That's really the reason he set out after the power of Alchemy in the first place. But if the Wise One protected Vale, would there be other guardians to protect other towns? Or would the divines simply not allow him to have his domination? If they wouldn't let him do something with his new power, then why let him have them to begin with?

These were some of the questions he hadn't answered. They were nagging questions that frustrated him so much that he often grew angry the more the thought on them. He'd seriously reconsidered his plan to control all of Weyard some day, wondering if it were worth the hassle it would be to gain such power. But he hadn't decided.

"You haven't decided?" the elder asked, astonished. He cocked his head, his thick eyebrows arching high on his forehead in amusement. Alex looked away, slightly embarrassed, to avoid eye contact. "Maybe I could help make up your mind, then," the elder continued after receiving no reply yet again. "What would you do if I told you there was someone who wanted to take your power away from you and could?"

"I'd kill them immediately," Alex replied. The idea of losing his new power brought a deep frown to his face.

The corner of the elder's mouth twitched up into a smile. "Would you? Well then, I suppose you'd better find and eliminate this threat!"

Alex glanced over at Karst. She seemed as interested and clueless as he did. "There is someone who seeks the power of Alchemy?" he asked to verify.

"You thought that no one else would have the same desire as you?" the old man asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"No," Alex answered, glancing away awkwardly.

" Its been a while since alchemy has been once again unleashed into the world, its about time for another power hungry individual like yourself to want to get their hands on it as well," the elder said.

"I realized there'd be someone who wanted my power eventually. I'd just wasn't expecting it so—"

"Late?" Karst suggested.

Alex gave her a condescending look. One that told her she was foolish for thinking such. "Soon," he finished.

"You mean you knew it would be a while before anyone rose up to take your power?" Karst demanded. She growled threateningly, angered by his treatment of her.

"I knew it would take a while before the whole world realized Alchemy was once again an accessible thing. It was only natural that someone who wanted complete control of it would show up soon after," Alex explained.

"I didn't suspect he'd appear so soon either, but isn't that how it always goes?" The elder added. "You never suspect a disaster before it happens. Why should we get fair warning when a raving lunatic wants to be all-powerful and rule the world?"

"How do you know of this threat?" Alex wondered, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

The elder waved the question off with his hand. "It doesn't matter," he said. With slight difficulty he stood up, stretching his stiff joints. "I'm afraid though we'll have to talk more tomorrow. I've grown tired and wish to rest."

Alex watched him ascend the stairs. Karst stood to follow him. "Do you know?" he asked. She paused and turned a questioning look upon him. "Do you know who it is? Or how he knows of them?"

Karst glanced up the stairs. "I don't," she replied with a shrug. "How he knows baffles me just as much as it does you. But it isn't the first time he's predicted such a thing. He predicted what happened five years ago and was the one who sent my sister to first light the lighthouses. Don't dismiss it as the babble of a crazy old man."

"Is that so?" Alex said, tilting his head with interest. "I'll heed his words, then. Not only an elder but a prophet?"

Karst shrugged. "You know the way back?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Good. I'm tired of your company," she spat. Turning sharply on her heel she followed after the elder.

Alex took his coat from the hook and put it on. He exited the house, and shoving his hands into his pockets he trudged through the snow back towards his house. He had some thinking to do. And for once in quit a while, some planning.

* * *

Tolbi bustled with business as the many citizens carried on with their daily lives. They restocked merchandise they'd sold in their shops and stands, they loaded wagons with wheat, grain, flour, sugar, fabrics and other goods that were to be sent off to sell in another, smaller town that wasn't fortunate enough to be able to grow and make everything they needed. Other wagons and carriages entered the town bringing shipments of silk from Xian, and many other imports from various places.  
Iodem sighed as he watched high above from a window in his castle, the people and horses pulling the carriages seeming as small insects from so far up. Since the death of Babi he had become the new ruler of the large city and was responsible for every single thing that happened, went on, or was to be. He was the king—and therefore had all the responsibilities, duties, and headaches of a king. Before, he'd been the king's aid and had learned of the responsibilities of king and helped make hard decisions, and that was difficult enough. But now he was the king, and that was much harder.  
A cool breeze blew in the open window and Iodem shut his eyes, allowing himself to enjoy it while it lasted. It was still early spring but it had grown quit hot that day. 

Turning away from the window he went to stand behind his desk. Picking up a document he resumed reading it when a knock came at the door. Sighing heavily he collapsed into the chair behind his desk. With the responsibilities of a king seemed to come all the interruptions that kept him from fulfilling those responsibilities.

"Yes?" he called, rubbing his temples and he leaned forward on the desk. The door opened and a young lady poked her head in.

"May I come in, my lord?" she asked, placing a stray piece of her brown hair behind her ear.

"Felicia? Yes, please come, come sit down!" he urged, standing and rushing around to the other side of the desk.

She stepped inside and shut the door quietly behind her. "After all, you invited me to come to Tolbi and hastened me to come see you once I'd arrived, it'd be rude not to let me in," she declared, throwing her arms out to the side in a teasing manner.

Iodem smiled. "Yes, I'm sorry," he apologized. "Please, come sit down."

Felicia curtsied, bowing her head in the respect she'd so far neglected to show. "With all due respect, my lord, I prefer to stand in warm weather," she declined.

Iodem shrugged. "Very well. I am the opposite, so I hope you won't find me rude sitting in the presence of a lady who is not."

Felicia mirrored his gesture with a shrug of her own. "I abandoned my studies when I was summoned, my lord. I'd like to finally know what it is you'd ask of me?"

"Could you do me a favor?" he asked once seated behind his desk once again.

"You took me from the orphanage here in Tolbi, paid for my education, and funded my research abroad," Felicia replied, listing the things with a smile. "I think I owe you far more than a favor, my lord."

Iodem smiled. "Well, I hardly hold you in debt for all of that," he explained. He picked up a book and held it up so she could read the title. "Anyway, you're familiar with alchemy?" Felicia nodded. Iodem turned the book around and examined it momentarily. "And when you were studying here you heard of the scholar Kraden, correct?"

"Of course! He's one of the best scholars there are," she exclaimed. "At least when it comes to alchemy. He's well known, especially here among the Tolbi scholars like myself."

"Yes, yes, of course you know him. He was a friend of Babi's and worked for him," Iodem said, dropping his gaze to the desk. It remained there for a moment while he kept quiet. As if snapped back to attention by an unheard someone calling his name he sat up straight and smiled. "Babi has been gone for two years now. As you know, I was made king for lack of an heir. With the authority the position has given me I've been able to gather all kinds of information on alchemy, even some of its origins."

"I'm sorry, my lord, but I don't see where this is going," Felicia interrupted. "What is this favor you'd ask of me?"

Iodem sighed. "I guess a smart young lady like you wouldn't find my rambling interesting, now would you?"

"No, that's not what I—"

Iodem raised a hand and she fell silent, folding her hands behind her back and lowering her head. "Babi sought the power of alchemy. Why though, he never made very clear to me," he explained. "There are several theories as to why he wanted to unlock its secrets, and even I've come up with a couple of my own. But nobody knows why, really. For the past two years, ever since I was crowned king, I've sought the answer to this."

Felicia glanced around the room. "And you want my help?" she asked hesitantly, unsure if she were correct or not.

"Yes. I want you to go find Kraden. He knew the most about alchemy, and I think he can tell me why Babi wanted it," Iodem replied. He stood and came to stand in front of her. "This is really the only thing that's bothered me about Babi's death. I suppose it's more my curiosity about the matter than anything else, but I have to know the secret of alchemy.

"I want you to go and speak with Kraden on my behalf. A king can't just leave whenever he pleases, otherwise I'd do this myself."

"I'd love to speak to Kraden. I'd learn so much from him, not only about alchemy but so much more," Felicia replied. "But no one knows where he is! He disappeared nearly fifteen years ago!"

"I know where he is," Iodem said. He went to a drawer on his desk and opened it, pulling a rolled up map from it. "I've marked the location on this map. You'll find him in this town called Vale. He went there to conclude his studies on alchemy. That is where he returned."

"Returned? From where?" Felicia asked, taking the map as it was handed to her.

Iodem shook his head, holding up his hand in dismissal of the matter. "Never mind. You may go now," he said. "Send word once you've arrived in Vale. I'll be waiting to hear what you found out."

Felicia curtsied and hurried to the door. "Felicia," Iodem called, turning around from where he'd gone to gaze out the window again. She looked back.

"Yes, my lord?"

"While you're there in Vale, seek out and Isaac and Felix," he instructed, looking thoughtful.

Felicia narrowed her brow inquisitively. "My lord?" she said puzzled.

Iodem dismissed her confusion with a wave of his hand. "Old friends. I want you to say hello for me. And give them my thanks, its long overdue. They'll know what for."

Felicia curtsied, casting a curious gaze upon him. "Yes, my lord. I'll do as you ask. Now please excuse me," she said, and then hurried from the room.

Iodem returned to the chair at the desk. Sitting he listened to her retreating footsteps as she hurried down the hall. He'd given it much thought of the years, and quit some time ago had concluded that he owed not only his thanks to those boys and their companions, but his life. As well as did the rest of Weyard.


End file.
